World War II: The fight of the century (Map Game)
NOTE: Since few people are playing, you can choose a second country allied with you or neutral starting turn 2. This map game is about a conquest of the European continent during world war two. Feel free to join! Rules *You can only attack territories who border you or are at a maximum of around the distance betwen Crimea and Turkey on water. *You can only attack territories that border you during the beginning of the turn. *Only conquer a maximum of three territories by turn *Land trades with allies are allowed *Neutral countries can invade anyone and can be invaded by anyone. They may join alliances. *Add a text explaining what have you done during your turn. Players *Sunburn9000 (All nations that are not controled by any other player, those nations will be less powerfull however) *Ironhand21 (Finland) *Thumboy (Switzerland & Germany) *Thelolistan (United Baltic States) *Zukas (Spain) *Zephyrus (Jewgoslavia & Greece) Feel free to add yourself Turn holder Ironhand , Thumboy , Thelolistan ,Zukas,Zephyrus''' (add yourself before this) , Sunburn Countries Axis '''Germany (Thumboy) Finland (Ironhand21) Hungary Italy Romania Bulgaria Switzerland (Thumboy) Allies UK France Poland* USSR* Jewgoslavia (Zephyrus) Greece (Zephyrus) Belgium Netherlands Norway Denmark *Not allied eachother, they can invade eachother. Neutral Spain (Zukas) 'UBSBaltic States (Lolistan) ' Portugal Sweden Turkey Ireland Maps 1939 map.png|Turn 0 (Begin) mein turn.png|Turn 1 (Ironhand21) 1.png|Thumboy's divine and holy turn that is also known as turn two WW2 ESTI ESTI QUEST 1.png|Turn 3 (lolistan) Mup game1.png|Turn 4 (Zukas) Loominatryconfirm.png|Turn 5 (Zephyjews) SAWNBARNTURN.png|Turn 6 (Sunburn) Turn of awesomenoess.png|Turn 7 (Ironhand21) 2.png|TURN EIGHT THUMBOY ESSTI ESSTI QUEST 2.png|Lolistan's turn (turn nine) Turn 10 (Zukas).png|Turn 10 (Zukas) Turn 11 (Jewphyrus).png|Turn 11 (Jewphyrus) 3 turn.png|Turn 12 (Sunburn) M8 cash.png|Turn 13 (Ironhand) 3.png|Turn 14 (Thumboy) ESSTI ESSTI QUEST 3.png|ESSTI ESSTI QUEST (lolistans turn 15) Timeline Turn 0 (Beginning) After Anschlussing Austria and taken Sudentland, Germany is about to invade the rest of Czechoslovakia and Poland. Turn 1 (Ironhand21) Sweden demands Finland to become a puppet. So the Swede-Finno War accour and Finland is advacing trough North Sweden Turn 2 (Thumboy) Switzerland join the Axis powers, absorbs Lichtentein and wages glorious war against France for access to the grand Swiss Sea! Turn 3 (Lolistan) Estonia Taking avantege of the situation in Sweden Invades gotland but gosnt want to take anything in swedish mainland to not provok the finnish then Estonia aks Lituania if they want invade latvia in order to form a United Baltic State in hopes of fending of the Soviets they agree and Estonia invades downward for Riga and Lituania invades kurland both complettly blockade Latvia Turn 4 (Zukas) Spain never declares neutrality, invades Portugal taking all of its islands and a lot of their mainland. Turn 5 (Zephyrus) Jewgoslavia invades Italy and Hungary, taking north Albania, south Hungary and Dodecansese. Turn 6 (Sunburn) Sweden tries to strike back againist Finland and Estonia, so it uses IKEA airstrikes to claim some of the territories back. Norway invades both Sweden and Finland. The reason for this is: Sweden has 6 letters, 6 divided by 2 equal 3. Illuminati has 3 sides OMG ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED! Germany attack Polen. Also BOhMEN MORAVIA France, Portugal and Hungary try to counter attack invasions. Germany invades Poland and Czech. Turn 7 (Ironhand21) Finland advances even further in North Sweden. They push back Norway to the border and capture the North-Eastern part of the Border. Turn 8 (Thumboy) Switzerland continues to advance towards the Swiss Sea. Germany continues the advance towards Warsaw and invades Benelux and the Ardenne. Luckzemburqa and Downsigg are annexed into dee reich. Turn 9 (Lolistan) Latvia capitulates and gotland falls. the leaders of Estonia and Lituania dicide to unite to form the UBS (united baltic states) but before that lituania funded patriots in vilnus(poland) so it may defect to Lituania but now it might defect to UBS Turn 10 (Zukas) On map Turn 11 (Zephyrus) ^ Turn 12 (Sunburn) Polen weak. Been attacked by soviets. Norway attacks Sweden and Finland. Bulgaria and Romania strike back againist the jewgos Italy invades France and Jewgoslavia. Turn 13 (Ironhand) Finland push deeper inside Sweden and take Åland. They also push back the norwegian counterattack and take Finnmark Turn 14 (Thumboy) Switzerland takes the southern French coast. The Mediterranean Sea was renamed the Swiss Sea and the Swiss navy was built and put to sea. Germany further advances on both fronts. The Polish defences in and around Warwaw hold out. Turn 15 (Lolistan) Taking Aventage of Polands fall to Germo - soviet forces UBS takes vilnus and a little south of that and to inprove relation witht he finnish they blockade majority of swedens coast and some armys ariving to the finno-swedish front making finlands life easier Turn 16 (Zukas) With the Portoguese army crippled and with Lisbon surrounded, Portugal signs an unconditional surrender to Spain. Portugal is annexed.